1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a communication function in a wireless terminal, and in particular, to a method for performing a communication function in a wireless terminal, which enables the communication function to be continued even after a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is abnormally withdrawn from the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) terminal, a Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) terminal generally has a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card mounted therein. The SIM card is a smart card being inserted/withdrawn into/from the wireless terminal, which includes therein a controller and a memory chip for storing various user information.
In order to insert the SIM card into the wireless terminal, a battery is separated from the wireless terminal and the SIM card is inserted into the wireless terminal. Also, in order to draw the SIM card from the wireless terminal, the SIM card cannot be withdrawn from the wireless terminal before the battery is separated from the wireless terminal again, i.e., before the wireless terminal is powered off.
With the recent development of mechanism, a wireless terminal has been designed, into/from which the SIM card can be easily inserted/withdrawn even without separating the battery from the wireless terminal. However, in such a wireless terminal, the SIM card may be abnormally withdrawn therefrom in unexpected circumstances.